Astrarium
by Silouanos
Summary: As they always say, curiosity killed the cat. A term which Kurt Hummel and his friend found out harshly when they accidentally bind a contract with a deadly game, which will defy all laws of physics. Soon, Kurt finds himself stuck in a battle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Collaboration with Sarah (Sarah's Heart Of Flames).  
><strong>**Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi/Romance - A Klaine story  
>Rating: M for sexual content, mild language and graphic violence<strong>

**Enjoy XDXD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt could barely keep his eyes open, his head slumped on the desk, his eye lids threatening to drop as the voice of his history teacher went on and on but he was one-hundred percent sure that nobody else was paying much attention either.<p>

Before Kurt could enter into the peaceful world of dreams and sleep, he felt someone prod him at his back sharply and he yelped, glancing at the teacher but she didn't look like she heard, before glaring at his friend Wilhelm, behind him, mouthing an angry 'what'. He tore a piece of paper from his notebook and Kurt rolled his eyes, irritated with his friend's constant cruel jokes about the teacher.

Wilhelm folded the paper into an aeroplane and he blew it to Kurt's table. Kurt caught it, flickering his eyes at the teacher to see if she noticed, before unfolding the paper and his jaw dropped open at the sight of the note.

_History is for fucking idiots and only a pure moron would be addicted to this fucking crap._ _Like the teacher. She's a fucking cunt. _

Now, that was going too far - despite the history teacher's ability to send him to sleep, he always respected her; and Wilhelm's joke was too much this time. He slammed the note on his desk furiously. "Wilhelm!" he snapped, surprising his friend. "What the fuck is your problem?"

The class silenced immediately, well, even _more _silent than before, and the hot blood rushed to Kurt's cheeks as he felt the entire class staring at him.

"Well boys, what is going on here?" said a bored voice. Kurt, unable to speak, turned around and saw their history teacher, with her arms folded; staring at them with her eyebrows raised. She took the note and read it, Kurt could see as she read it, her cheeks became red. She looked very furious.

"Well, now. You two; To the principal's office. Now!" she ordered. Kurt tried to protest, it wasn't him who wrote it, but the words seemed to be glued in his mouth. Wilhelm, with an evil grin at the teacher, slowly stood up from his seat.

"Alright, missy-" he said, "But what I said is true." he cackled evilly and strode proudly out of the class. Kurt, still dazed and speechless, followed him. His heart thumping fast.

At the principal's office, Kurt tried his best to explain the situation to the strict principal and history teacher, who was staring at him unbelievingly. It didn't help Kurt that Wilhelm was merely laying back on the chair, cleaning his fingernails. After explaining, the principal laid back in his chair and started thinking. Kurt felt his heart in his chest, he was waiting for his verdict.

"Okay, boys. I'll let this go, with a warning. As you did not do anything wrong." said the principal, wagging his finger at Kurt. The history teacher, with her arms still folded, did not say a word at all. Kurt felt relieved at the principal's decision, as he didn't want his father involved in this at all.

* * *

><p>"What was your problem?" he hissed angrily at Wilhelm after school, while they were walking back home. He shrugged and flashed a small wink at Kurt.<p>

"Aww, come on, it was just a joke.." he said, laying his back against the wall, "Come on, you're my best friend. You should understand that."

"But you could've gotten us detention or expelled! We're just lucky that the principal didn't call our parents!" snapped Kurt, anger rushing through his body.

"Chill, will you? It won't happen again." said Wilhelm, he then held up his hand, "Promise." he added, smiling.

"Alright," said Kurt, resigning, he then sighed loudly, "At least we weren't in trouble." he did not quite forgive his friend yet.. He did got them in trouble. He was about to say that, but he got interrupted by something that caught his eye in the alleyway. It was a man staring at them, but there was something about that man that was strange. Bizarre.

"Hey, did you see that?" he asked Wilhelm. Wilhelm lazily looked at the direction Kurt was pointing.

"Nope. Maybe it was the wind or something."

But Kurt could not shake it off. There was something there, and it seems to be calling him. "No, there was something there, all right." he insisted. He then ran forward, ignoring Wilhelm's stammering.

"Wait, KURT!" he yelled. But Kurt kept on running, ignoring the pain in his legs or the fact he was out of breath. He did not notice his surroundings when something inside him, a voice of authority told him to just stop. He immediately obeyed that voice. He noticed he was standing in front of a bunch of ruins. Wilhelm was panting, out of breath, to catch up to him.

"Dude, don't ever do that again!" he said, panting while wiping sweat of his forehead.

"Dudee-" he said, looking at the ruins. He then strode forward and touched the huge wooden doors with his fingers. The door was etched with markings that Kurt couldn't make out.

"We should totally explore it. I mean how many ruins do you see in Ohio?" said Wilhelm.

"No-!" protested Kurt, "It could be dangerous!"

"_Please-_" bragged Wilhelm, "I have been taught in Engineering. I can tell whether its stable or not." He then pushed the gigantic doors open effortlessly. It swung open with a huge creak which made Kurt's blood turn cold.

"Ladies first.." joked Wilhelm, bowing to Kurt like a butler. They then entered the ruins cautiously. Every step they took creaked, threatening to break. The inside of the ruins were caked with spider-webs, but all of it was filled with the same markings on the door. They then saw something that took Kurt's breath away. It was a gigantic blue crystal suspended in the centre of the giant hall. It was emitting a light blue glow and it also made the room freezing cold. Kurt could tell most of the place was in ice. But it wasn't melting.

He was speechless, in front of the crystal was a panel as well, with two holes that could fit Kurt's hand.

"Aww, cool!" said Wilhelm, who was reading the markings, "These markings are Ancient Runes! But what are they doing in America?" he studied the runes, Kurt knew he could read them as he was a bit of a nerd.

"This is some sort of game.." he started to explain, "To enter, you must offer a sacrifice- Blood."

"Blood!" said Kurt disbelievingly.

"Yep, see those two holes in front of the crystal. You just have to put your hand in there to enter the game. This would be so cool." he added, staring longingly at the holes.

"Wilhelm! We don't even know what it'll do!" said Kurt.

"We can't do anything! Since we entered here, there's no way out unless you enter the game. If you want to be disintegrated by the crystal or freeze to death with your soul wandering the Earth forever; its fine with me! But this is a chance of a lifetime!" Wilhelm then walked forward and confidentially placed his hands inside the giant hole. Kurt was a little hesitant. But he has no choice, he would freeze to death and nobody would save him- Or his soul. He staggered forward and slowly placed his hand inside.

A soft hum swept across the room. It was getting louder by the minute, scaring Kurt. He then felt a searing pain in his left arm, the one which he placed inside the hole. He then tried yanking out his arm, screaming in fear. It got more painful by the minute, as though someone was sawing his arm. Finally, the humming stopped and Kurt managed to yank his arm free. It looked horrible, filled with scratches and wounds.

Kurt clutched his arm, trying to stop the pain. He could see Wilhelm doing the same as well. He could see his hand sealing up, healing the wounds very fast. He couldn't believe his eyes, no wound would seal up that quickly. He wiggled his fingers, they didn't hurt anymore.

Suddenly, Wilhelm was sucked into one of the door in the giant hall. "HELP ME!" he shrieked. Kurt kept yelling his name in desperation. He then saw the door opened, and a strong gust of wind violently pulled towards the door. The last thing Kurt saw was the ground before all turned black.

* * *

><p>Kurt came around for what seems like hours. The ground felt hard and sandy, he could feel his face being smeared with dirt. The sun was burning his back. It wasn't cold, instead it felt very warm. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. He placed his hand over his head, as his head kept ringing. His memories vaguely flashing before his eyes.<p>

Somehow the scene looked more vivid, and his senses seem to be magnified. He swear he could smell the grass and flowers from afar. His hearing too became stronger, as he looked around he seem to find himself in the middle of the forest. _Where am I?_ he thought.

He could hear someone coming, he spun around and saw a carriage coming towards his way. He stopped and waved his hand. The carriage stopped next to him, as the driver stared at him, "May I help you there, good sir?" he asked politely. Kurt didn't even noticed he could understand the man perfectly.

"Ermm, yeah, where am I?" The man gave a hearty laugh, "Well, my dear boy! You are in Rome!"

"ROME!" said Kurt, almost yelling. Why did this stupid game made him go this far! "Who's the emperor!" he questioned the man, who looked puzzled at him.

"Why, our beloved emperor is Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.." he replied.

Kurt almost yelled in shock,_ Caligula!_ As much as he hated history, he knew a little about the Roman senate. Much more, Caligula. Which means, he calculated, he could place his timeline in at least 38 AD.

"Hey, you mind if you take me to Rome?" he asked the man. He merely shrugged and moved to the side to allow Kurt to squeeze in.

"I can do that." he replied. They then continued their way towards Rome.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped in front of the Roman gates. Kurt bid the man farewell, and began to aimlessly wander throughout Rome, looking for something. After and hour or two, he felt his stomach rumbling loudly. He started drooling in hunger as he smelled food coming from the stores. He started digging his pockets, searching for something of any kind, to trade with the shopkeepers. Nothing.<p>

He cursed silently, wishing to relief his hunger, he went near the store. He was desperate, he could always pay it back later; and it didn't matter anyway, as he didn't even belong in this time. He slowly darted his hand forward, to steal some bread. As he darted his hand forward, a burly, hand caked with soot, roughly pulled his. Kurt looked up and saw the shopkeeper, glaring at him.

"You street urchin, how dare you steal my food!" he yelled at Kurt. He then gave him a swift kick in his stomach, bringing Kurt to his knees.

"I shall see that you will be punished for your actions!" he then roughly tugged at his arm, pulling him towards one of the guards.

"Slave, speak now! You shall join the gladiator games, to suffer for your actions!" he barked at Kurt. He then explained Kurt's crime to the guard. Kurt barely listened to their conversation, regretting his actions to steal. If he ever got back to his time, he promised he would never steal again. But the gladiatorial games, he will never survive this. He wished Wilhelm was here, he would have explained to the guards.

* * *

><p>While waiting for his turn at the gladiatorial games, Kurt's eyes darted forward, looking outside. The mere sight of the crowd made his stomach lurch violently. He could see a retiarius fighting against a secutor. They were engaged in a very violent combat. The retarius was skilled. Dodging every attack the secutor threw at him. Kurt watched the retiarius, avoiding the secutor's attack swiftly, moving somewhat gracefully and Kurt was entranced by him; it was... <em>beautiful. <em>

The retiarius circled the secutor slowly, and he thrust forward with a hard jab to the side of his stomach. The secutor cried out in pain and Kurt winced as the secutor fell to ground, cringing in pain, the retiarius stepped down on his chest to pin him to the spot. The retiarius pulled out his helmet and Kurt gasped.

He was stunning; sure, his body was covered in scars but even from afar, Kurt could see the retiarius's hazel eyes glimmering with hesitation, definitely not wanting to kill the secutor. He looked so beautiful but Kurt couldn't help but let himself fall heads over heels in love with a _murderer._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; you are _not _falling in love with a murderer! _

The retiarius raised his head up, to look at the emperor, and when Kurt saw the pain in the retiarius's eyes and the secutor beginning to whimper in fear, Kurt knew he gave him the thumbs-down sign. The crowd cheered, "Death! Death!" they chanted in unison. The retiarius stared upwards to the emperor, as though pleading with his eyes to spare him. He then lifted his trident and proceeded to kill the secutor.

"No!" Kurt cried out and the retiarius stared at him in shock, which gave the secutor enough time to kick retiarius off of him - which made the retiarius fall down to the ground. The crowd booed at Kurt and Kurt could feel everyone glare at him. He shrunk to the corner nervously.

The secutor stabbed furiously at the retiarius's arm and he cried out, which was the most beautiful voice he has ever heard, but the pain in his voice was enough to make him cry. "Please don't!" he cried out. The secutor brought the spear from the ground in his hands but before he could stab him, the retiarius quickly reached for the gladius and thrust forward, ending the secutor's life. Kurt flinched but he was happy the retiarius was alive.

The retiarius walked back in, flashing Kurt a look, wincing from the pain in his arm and Kurt walked over to say something. "I..." he stuttered and he could feel someone yank him by his shirt.

"It's your turn," the guard said.

* * *

><p>He was a laquearius, but the problem was he knew how to use the sword but not the goddamn lasso. He flinched again when he saw the same retiarius was sent out for a second time. This round, as the guard told him, was a team battle, five against five and he knew he was going to die.<p>

They were against three murmillones and two sagittariuses. Kurt looked at the emperor and his jaw dropped - Wilhelm was standing right _next _to him, looking terrified and his eyes widened at the sight of Kurt in the battleground. Before he knew it, he noticed the emperor signalling them to start and two arrows whizzed past his face.

He yelped in fear, dodging a murmillo who was trying to stab him with the gladius. He, in fear, thrust forward and he managed to make a huge scar up the murmillo's arm. He almost fainted at the sight of blood on his sword.

The retiarius from before kicked the murmillo aside and lunged himself at Kurt, hiding him behind a wall, panting heavily. "What-What are you doing?" Kurt yelped, trying to get the retiarius off of him, no matter how stunning he looked, but he was much too heavy.

"Shhh, stay down," he whispered. "You're new here, I can tell, my advice - stay out of the battle."

Kurt flinched, noticing the retiarius's scar on his arm. "You're hurt." he told him. "_You _should be staying out."

The retiarius shook his head. "It happens."

"It was my fault."

"Don't," he hissed fiercely. "If you want to live, _don't." _The retiarius stood up and thrust his spear through a murmillo, the blood spurting out of the wound and the retiarius tossed the body aside, grabbing hold of the shield and using it to block the arrows.

Kurt stubbornly got up and chased after the retiarius. "Stay away!" the retiarius snapped angrily.

Kurt refused to listen and he stared at the sagittarius at the corner, aiming at him. He charged forward and found the energy to slice his head clean off, and the crowd cheered in pleasure. The retiarius stared at him, looking shocked - and Kurt was just as shocked.

"How-?" said the retiarius, speechless at the inhuman feat. Kurt stared wide-eyed, in shock, unsure how to explain. Before they could say anything, the two murmillones went charging after him, to avenge their comrades death.

As though his body was acting on its own, Kurt dodged the gladiuses by sidestepping and swung his sword at them. The sword cut through their armour and body as though its made out of paper. He could hear their bones breaking and them grunting in pain. They dropped to the floor and lay there, blood oozing out quickly through their wounds. Kurt almost dropped his sword, in tears. This was too barbaric.

He then heard the crowd booing which confused him. He looked up, all of them looked angry as though he did something wrong.

"Too soon." said a voice behind him, it was the retiarius, who was staring at the angry crowd as well.

"Pardon?"

"You killed them too soon. The crowd came here to be entertained, you have to entertain them." he explained, dodging the arrows, "Next time you want to kill the last one, wait for the emperor's signal."

Kurt nodded to show he understood, but he found the spectator's lust for blood unbelievable and disgusting. He raised his lasso and aimed it at one of the sagittarius. He threw it and it landed in the man's helmet, he casually pulled it but he was again stunned when his helmet and head came off cleanly without much effort.

_What's happening to me?_

He then charged at the last sagittarius, who looked shocked. He jumped and whacked his head with the butt of his sword. The impact was so strong until the gladiator tumbled to the ground, unable to move. Kurt lifted his sword, and then looked up at the emperor. The crowd, yet again, chanted "Death! Death!"

Kurt was praying, that the emperor would somehow spare him. but to his horror, the emperor then gave him the thumbs-down sign. With tears in his eyes, he muttered slowly at the gladiator, "I'm so sorry.." he sobbed.

The gladiator, whose eyes was portraying fear, flickered at Kurt, blinked slowly and seemed to relax as Kurt ended his life quickly and Kurt hoped, painlessly. The crowd cheered loudly and in happiness. He could see the emperor smiling sadistically with satisfaction, and Wilhelm behind the emperor, biting his fingernails staring at him in horror.

The retiarius went to Kurt and lifted his hand in unison with him, celebrating their victory. Kurt tried to smile, on the inside, he wanted to just cry. He just killed someone. It wasn't right.

"My name is Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson." said the retarius, offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt shook it and smiled at him, "Kurt Hummel. Your name doesn't sound quite Roman-ish."

"I know," he chuckled, "Many of my comrades have mentioned that. My instructor told me I was left with this name when I was young. He too mentioned that I have come from a faraway land; but I have no memories where."

"Its nice to meet you, Blaine." said Kurt, feeling a little better.

* * *

><p>At their 'rooms' or as Kurt call it, prison. As it was typically cells with beds that are most probably filled with bed bugs and other filthy things. On normal occasions, Kurt would <em>never<em> lay his head on one of them. But he felt very tired after the fight. He slumped his head on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up, he found Blaine nudging him awake. "Wake up, Kurt," he said softly, looking at the bruises on his leg. Kurt blushed at the compassion in his eyes. "The lanista is satisfied with your battle, you were great out there, for a first timer."

Kurt burst out crying and Blaine rushed to comfort him. "_Great? _I'm a murderer! I just killed someone brutally, what is the matter with me?" he sobbed. Blaine bit his lip, comforting him, wrapping him in a warm hug. Kurt's eyes flickered shut, wondering how a gladiator could smell that good.

"You're ending their harsh life in the gladiatorial games, Kurt - no, you're not a murderer. "Blaine whispered. "Now, come on, you must be starving." As if on cue, Kurt's stomach rumbled and Blaine chuckled. Kurt blushed faintly, clutching his stomach.

Kurt stood up and Blaine grabbed hold of his hand, leading him to the place where they served food. Kurt frowned at the food; bread and soup? That is it? After a brutal battle, all he got was bread and _soup?_

Blaine seemed to notice his upset face and he smiled gently, handing him his food to Kurt. "B-but it's yours." Kurt stammered, once again blushing at the way Blaine treated him.

"Its alright," Blaine said. "I'm fine."

Blaine watched Kurt as he devoured his food like a wolf and he laughed. "I have to go, Kurt, the lanista wants to meet me." Kurt nodded nervously and Blaine smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine - the people here are like family." With a last smile and a wink, Blaine left.

Kurt caressed his cheek, feeling the blood rushing. _Oh, what is he doing to me? _he wondered. That's when he felt something cold on his wrist and he spotted a blue looking gauntlet wrapped tightly to his wrist. It felt comfortable on his arm but he was confused. The runic script surrounding the gauntlet glowed light blue, the technology was alien.

Using a few knowledge he learned from Wilhelm, he managed to decode the runic script carved. _To win the games, you must find the gems - then will you be free, _it said. Kurt scratched his head in confusion and when he asked the gladiator about the gauntlet, the gladiator said "I don't see any gauntlet."

He clicked the button on the gauntlet and a wide holographic image appeared in front of him, filled with runic script, and Kurt had no time to decode it all. One text was in English, however and it said, _the first gem is with the little soldier's boot. _

Kurt scratched his head in confusion; this doesn't make any sense at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"You're up for another match!" yelled the lanista to Kurt. He stared back at him in shock.<p>

"B-but I just won! Won't I get my freedom?" he protested. The lanista and the other gladiators who were training started laughing loudly at Kurt's answer.

"My boy, you don't get your freedom _that easy_!" he said, with tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. That annoyed Kurt, as though he asked for it. Why can't he just pay a fine? These Romans have issues.

"You have to win _30 fights _or survive for 5 years in gladiatorial battle to earn the rudis, whichever comes first." he added. Kurt's heart jolted in fear, he doesn't have that long to complete the game, what would his father said if he returned years older than before?

The lanista then handed Kurt his armour, "Make sure you wear this carefully. The emperor would be looking at you today, as he was impressed by your fighting skills last night." All of the gladiators looked as though he would be on his deathbed, which Kurt hoped would not be today. Or at least, in this century.

As he walked into the arena, he could feel numbness in his hands, as he has to repeat the killings. He didn't want to, but as Blaine has said to him before the match, it was better to end it, to give them freedom. He gulped as he saw the emperor sitting in his chair, looking down at him. Something about him gave Kurt the creeps. He lay there in his extravagant metal plated armour, drinking and eating while chatting with the rest of the senate. He saw Wilhelm again, next to him, staring at Kurt with fear in his eyes.

He was in a toga, but dressed extravagantly. He looked at Kurt sympathetically, and mouthed the word _good luck_ at him as he passed by. Kurt nodded back in response. The emperor, what did the man said his name was? Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus? Caligula?

Then it hit him, Caligula! He almost stabbed himself with his sword. That's his nickname, it meant _little soldier's boot_. Whatever he needed to get out of here was with Caligula. His blood curdled with fear staring at the man. He had guards, for goodness sake. How on Earth was he going to bust in there?

He started focusing on the tiny amounts of information he got from history class, crazy lunatic, sex maniac, tyrant.. That was what he got from his memory. A stroke of memory caught Kurt that almost made him jump happily, screaming Eureka.

Caligula loves famous gladiators.

He nearly got pounded by a man who jumped on him, carrying a gladius. But he managed to sidestep him, and kicked him in the shins. He then ran for cover, avoiding his attack. The crowd booed, clearly unsatisfied with the battle. The man, trying his best to please them, went straight for Kurt in full battle rage.

Kurt took his shield and blocked his attacks, dodging each and everyone of them. But he failed to notice one, and the gladiator's sword cut right through his left shoulder, leaving a bloody mark. Kurt yelled in pain and tumbled to the ground, clutching his left shoulder. The pain was excruciating. He could see his vision was fading, and his surroundings became blurry. This is it, he thought. He would be at the mercy of the emperor.

To his surprise, his pain seemed to disappeared as fast as it came and he watched his gauntlet, which was invisible to the eyes of the others, except Wilhelm, glow light blue and Kurt could feel energy pulsating in his body. By instinct, he used his lasso and whipped it hard at the gladiator's back.

He looked up at Caligula, who looked immensely pleased, and the crowd screamed "Death! Death!" again and again, roaring in joy upon seeing the thumbs-down from Caligula.

Kurt flinched and he looked down at the gladiator, holding a sword to his chest, whispering "Please forgive me" before driving it deep in his chest, blood spurting at his face. The gladiator looked at him with a look of gratitude and he died peacefully, the crowd cheering in joy.

Caligula stood and said, "Fellow gladiator, you have done well - but I want you to put your skill to the test by challenging our most brutal gladiator, the Beast!" The crowd cheered and the gates flung open, releasing a gladiator that was twice his size, his eyes fogged, - indicating he was blind - and in his arms was a _huge _maul. Kurt wasn't sure what kind of gladiator he was, or if there even _was _a type of gladiator like that.

To his shock, the gates opened again and Blaine was shoved in, armed with his casual weapons and the gate locked shut behind him. Kurt scurried to his side. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "This is dangerous!" Blaine shook his head, as if to say, "I don't know."

Caligula waved for the battle to begin and the crowd silenced, allowing the blind gladiator to listen and Kurt dared not move and Blaine glanced at him, frozen in his spot too. "What do we do?" Kurt whispered.

Much to his disbelief, the gladiator charged forward, swinging his maul and Blaine pulled Kurt away and the crowd cheered. Using the deafening sound of applause to cover their voices, Blaine hissed a warning. "He can hear you! I've seen him fight - stay quiet and don't make the slightest bit of sound."

They slowly stood still, each one of them holding their breath. The gigantic gladiator, turned his head from side to side, trying to hear footsteps. Kurt slowly tip-toed his way further from him, but to no avail. The beast heard his footsteps although it was very faint. He charged towards Kurt, flaying his gigantic maul to him. Kurt gulped and tried ducking out of his way, but the maul brushed roughly against his skin, which made him scream in pain.

The gladiator heard his screams and headed towards Kurt, slowly lifting his maul and he whacked the ground, cracking it, right next to Kurt's face. His breathing got louder, which attracted the gladiator. The crowd cheered louder and louder, although he wasn't accurate, his next hit would potentially kill him.

The gladiator raised his maul for the final strike, he got distracted as Blaine scooped up some stones and rubble and threw it directly at his face, making his helmet vibrate violently. The gladiator slowly turned towards Blaine's direction and charged towards him instead, giving Kurt enough time to get back on his feet and to recover his weapon.

He could see Blaine sidestepping the gladiator's massive attacks. The crowd roared in satisfaction as Blaine did a barrel roll and stabbed his sword in the gladiator's knee, the giant merely grunted and continued his attacks. Nothing could stop him, not even a bleeding knee.

The gladiator, somehow, managed to back Blaine up against the wall, raising his maul to give Blaine the finishing blow. Blaine shut his eyes, bracing for it.

Kurt began to panic - the guy who helped him was going to be killed right before his eyes. The gauntlet glowed on his arm and his eyes flared in rage and hate and he used his lasso to lash at the brute's back, producing a loud _CLANG _as it lashed against the armour. It was so strong until it ripped the armour right of the gladiators back. He growled in rage and pain. There was red marks on his back due to his armour.

Kurt, unable to control himself, gave a loud battle cry as he charged with his sword towards his unprotected back and forcefully inserted his blade inside, as blood oozed out, the gladiator turned around and tried to attack Kurt, snatching and hitting air as he desperately tried finding him. Kurt then jumped very high and kicked his helmet, shattering it.

The gladiator finally tumbled to the ground and gave up to his injuries. Kurt took the gladiators broken helmet, raised it up in the air and showed it to the crowd and the emperor, as proof of his triumph.

* * *

><p>"The emperor will see you." the guards said to Kurt as he was leaving the area. The guards had blocked his way out.<p>

"Why?" asked Kurt, pretending to be puzzled. He knew why, history class.

The guards looked at him coldly and replied, "That is none of your concern, please follow us." they then went close to Kurt, leading him to the emperor seat. Making Kurt feeling trapped, for some reason.

Passing by, he could see people muttering and whispering rapidly when they saw him. He felt embarrassed, sure he wants to be famous, but not like this.

The guards knocked on the door, and said to Kurt, "Go in."

Slowly, Kurt entered the room. He saw servants walking here and there, serving dishes that made his mouth watered, and in the centre of the room, was the man himself, Emperor Caligula. He was laying on his sofa, eating the dishes Wilhelm was holding. When he saw Kurt, he smiled brilliantly.

"So, you are Kurt? The gladiator?" he asked politely. As Kurt nodded, he placed his finger to his chin, "Hmm, you look very underfed. Quite scrawny, on the contrary; yet you showed incredible strength in the arena." he continued, inspecting Kurt from top till bottom.

He then stood up and walked slowly towards Kurt. He felt quite alarmed at Caligula. The man was taller than him, and what more, he somewhat gives out an aura of authority and power, which made Kurt feel very small, like a trapped rat.

Caligula then extended his hand and gently caressed Kurt's face, making him feel even more uncomfortable. "That's a really pretty face. Very flawless." he muttered.

Kurt grit his teeth, and bared Caligula's fingers slowly caressing his face.

"But alas, a doll such as yourself happens to be a gladiator." he said, pulling back his fingers, which made Kurt gave out a soft sigh in relief. He then sat back on his couch and ordered the servants to serve him more food. Kurt kept his head down, but his eyes were darting everywhere; searching for the crystal. He looked desperately at his gauntlet, but it isn't flashing, which made him groan.

Caligula, unfortunately, heard that, he spun around, giving Kurt a happy face, but Kurt noticed his eyes looked very dangerous, "Pardon me?" he asked.

Kurt, thinking fast, managed to reply, "My Lord, Sir -he then curtsied to the ground- why, I feel very.. disappointed, that I am not invited to your utopia of a palace."

Caligula, looking satisfied, slumped back to his couch and placed his hand on his chin, "I would very much love to, my fragile doll, but -he then paused for effect- you are not a champion gladiator, at least not yet. Perhaps, if you survive the entire arena, you may enter, but until every warrior has been slain, you shalt not touch a soil of my palace."

"Yes, I-understand. Sir." replied Kurt, his mouth very dry.

Caligula then waved his hand, a signal that Kurt is dismissed. He then hurriedly left before he could change his mind. While wandering at the corridors, trying to find his way back, a grim, pale, dirty hand roughly pulled him into the side of the wall. The person then placed a hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt struggled to push off the attacker, kicking him, but he was as strong as Kurt.

"Are you freaking mental!" said the attacker to Kurt. Kurt managed to remove Wilhelm's hand from his mouth.

"What are you talking about!" he snapped back. Wilhelm shushed him and looked around cautiously.

"The gladiatorial games. Really? Among _all_ of the things you can do, it has to be related to gladiators!"

"Well, I had no choice, all right; and this stupid gauntlet is pointing me to Caligula." explained Kurt.

Wilhelm's face turned pale, he again looked around as though frightened of someone.

"C-Caligula?" he spoked, shivering in terror, "Now did you mention it, my gauntlet has been glowing as well for the past few days.."

"Maybe you can look around his palace or something..? I can't really go there. Yet.." said Kurt, staring into the ground. Wilhelm slowly nodded, but his face remained pale.

* * *

><p>Kurt has never trained this hard before, except the time he had to out-do Rachel Berry in a diva-off. He kept attacking the wooden posts, whacking it in every way possible. Sweat was pouring down his face as he continues his training. He could feel the other gladiators staring at him from behind, but he didn't care at all. He just want to go back to his time as soon as possible.<p>

He kicked the pole, effortlessly, it snapped into half and dropped to the floor. Kurt stared at the gauntlet and the pole. This gauntlet must've gave him somewhat super-human abilities. He tried running laps around the stadium, and found that he could run 5 times around the huge empty stadium, and still not feel tired at all.

_Interesting.._

Blaine, who was watching him from behind tapped him on his back. Kurt could see his sweet smile and tired yet stunning hazel eyes staring directly to his.

"Blaine," said Kurt, immobilized.

"Hey, just wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow, you are going to go up against a 20 gladiators that are bigger than you." replied Blaine, who smiled sadly at Kurt.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." said Kurt confidently. Blaine shook his head slowly, "I wish, Kurt; but the emperor has beseeched the best gladiators from Rome and far away to face off against you, in an unfair challenge. I fear, you may not survive; but you seem to show superhuman powers, perhaps you are a demigod." Kurt cocked his eyebrows. _Demigod.._ as if.

* * *

><p>Later at the match, Kurt was released into the arena. Sure enough, he saw tall, muscular gladiators coming towards him. He ran and sidestepped their attacks. As he did so, his mind was occupied by memories of his family and friends in the present time, and he remembered the incident, why he came here in the first place.<p>

He looked up and spotted Caligula, slumping lazily on his throne. Besides him, was Wilhelm, dressed lavishly yet looking down at Kurt; staring in determination.

Kurt felt a little hesitant, if he did win all this, and got to Caligula, what about Blaine? He would be stuck in this time forever, he certainly can't bring him back to his own time. He would never see him forever, as their time continuum is not the same. He closed his eyes, with tears filled in them. Thinking about Blaine, sweet Blaine. How they would never be together. But then again, they were never _meant _to be together!

He shook his head furiously, this is different, fate and destiny has been cruel to him and others for a long time. He could feel anger surging through his body. He charged at the oncoming gladiators, who stopped for a moment in shock as he ran faster than he could ever ran.

He slammed the first two giant gladiators head together, ramming them so hard until their helmets shattered. He then kicked another gladiator, hearing his cracked bones made Kurt feel somehow, powerful and in command. His gauntlet was glowing brighter and brighter the more Kurt felt angry.

He flung his sword as hard as his could at the gladiators. It was so hard until it ricochet through the gladiators body and continued coming through like a missile. It dragged the gladiators intestines and himself with it as it pierced through the other gladiators, doing the same.

The crowd cheered in satisfaction as Kurt continued killing them all in cold blood. He couldn't stop, he could feel another power, beyond his control as though guiding him, making him hack and slash every one of them. This power too felt evil in presence.

Kurt gave a wild laugh which frightened Wilhelm who was watching from above. It was as though he was possessed by something _evil_.

Before he killed the last one, Kurt looked at the emperor. Who was watching with a smiled played on his face. He looked down at Kurt, and upon hearing the crowd chanting, signalled _death_ at Kurt.

With the same smile on Kurt's face, he immediately and brutally killed the gladiator. The crowd cheered loudly as he stood up and raised his arm in triumph. The gauntlet glowing brightly on his arm.

Caligula then stood up, and raised his hand, and the crowd's cheering immediately died down.

"My fellow galiant gladiator," he announced, "I would like to thank thee firstly, for providing an excellent show for all of us!"

He then raised his finger, "-But, I would like to have you faced against one of my own. To the death!" he yelled, which delighted the crowd.

Caligula then signalled the person to fight with Kurt. He jumped from the top seat to the arena and landed with a huge thud on the ground. He stared up to look at Kurt. He almost jumped in shock as his opponent, as it was Wilhelm himself.

"To the death." said Wilhelm, loud enough for Kurt to hear him. He looked evil, giving Kurt that brutal, icy stare. His gauntlet shining brightly, but it wasn't blue in colour. It was blood red.


End file.
